


Imaginary Friends Don't Last Forever

by devil_die



Category: Palaye Royale (Band)
Genre: Angst, Imaginary Friends, fadding, hints of fluffy background to angst, kinda death tw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:54:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23794183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devil_die/pseuds/devil_die
Summary: Emerson and Remington had been best friends since they were kids and Remington always thought they would stay like that. But its hard when you're invisible to everyone but your friend and he grows up and out of wanting to hang out with you.
Kudos: 8





	Imaginary Friends Don't Last Forever

**Author's Note:**

> a / n : so I found this prompt that was like "imagine you're a child's imaginary friend and as they grow up, you disappear" and I thought, " hey why the hell not throw this pain onto my main pairing for pretty much anything?? "

Remington let out a tired sigh as he looked around the room. It seemed to be losing the childlike whimsy about it. And he was losing his existence in the same way. He was growing up just the boy did himself. Which scared him since he had been with him all his life.   
Emerson was the only person who could see him. And he liked it like that. He only cared that Emerson could see him. When he knew that, he could do anything, or be anyone, that Emerson wanted from him.   
"Hey Em!" He called out as the male came back into his room. He was just about to hit his teenage years so Remington looked about the same as him. "Wanna hang out again? We can go explore that really cool house we found out in the middle of the woods!" He told him perched on the edge of his bed. He reached out for the male's bag. But he dropped it when Emerson seemed to be clutching something else to his chest. An art book. He let out a tired sigh as he rubbed at his neck a little before collapsing onto the bed.   
"No. Not really. I was thinking about trying to work in my art." He confessed to the male as he walked to his desk and started to clean his desk off. It was a mess along with his floor since he had gotten dressed that day. He picked up one of the hats he had decided against and moved it back to his closet. Along with his clothing that he needed to hang back up. He pulled the large floppy hat from his head and sat it in his closet. He had long kicked his shoes off so he climbed into his chair and pulled his long legs up into it with him sitting with them crossed under him. He set the pens down before flipping through his pages a little and then found the page he was working on. But he wasn't able to focus on it at all still. Which it probably didn't help having Remington staring at him trying to get his attention for some reason.   
Remington just wanted to spend time with him because it made him feel real. "Come on. Please? I feel like you're drifting away from me and I'm drifting away period." He told him holding his hand out. His skin was starting to turn even paler than he already was. "See! I'm disappearing because you're forgetting about me!" He told the male, his voice starting to shake.   
Emerson started to get angry now. "Just shut up!" He mumbled out shoving his hand to the side. Emerson was the only person who could touch him. "I'm too old for imaginary friends. That's all you are anyway. Just some stupid figment of my imagination that won't leave me the hell alone!" He snapped his anger rising in his voice. "Maybe I'm not some kid anymore! Maybe I don't want to be friends with the person only I can see! I'm getting fucking close to being an adult, adults don't have those kinds of childish friends! So just fuck off!" He yelled out at him knowing he was home alone.   
Remington felt his words stab him like a knife to the chest. He was so heartbroken to know that he hated him. He nodded a little when he said this. "Fine. I understand." He spoke. And then, he looked down as his skin seemed to get lighter somehow since he was being forced out of Emerson's mind. Which was making him forget him. And even if he ever remembered him again, he would never come back again.


End file.
